


Low Point

by rukias



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied Relationships, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukias/pseuds/rukias
Summary: To say Toshiro felt like an idiot was an understatement.





	Low Point

Toshiro felt like an idiot, he was so focused on himself and his own weakness, that he didn't see her falling apart. 

Toshiro was more than aware of how much his lieutenant truly cared for Gin Ichimaru. He's known Rangiku for so long, it should've been obvious that she was just pretending to be okay. 

When he finally took notice of Rangikus' strange behaviour, it was because of Momo.  
"Is Rangiku alright?" She questioned after taking a sip of tea.  
Toshiro glanced up at her, confused, "What do you mean? She's fine." Atleast to him, she seemed normal.  
"She just seems..... sad." Momo spoke, and he could tell she was concerned.  
Toshiro thought back, trying to see if what Momo said held any truth. He hadn't had to yell at her about ditching her paperwork or getting drunk on duty, and she had been abnormally reserved. 'I'm such a fool.' He thought as he stood from his seat.  
Momo stared up at him, curious and alarmed at his abrupt movement, "I've got to go." He was out the door before she could even reply. 

Rangiku was suffering in silence, and he hadn't noticed the signs. He hadn't been there to remind her that she could rely on him. He pushed open the door to their shared office and found her at her desk, doing paper work of all things, and Toshiro found himself wishing that she was lounging across the couch drunk. 

She looked up from her desk, and upon realizing it was her captain, offered him a smile that poorly concealed her sadness. Toshiro almost hit himself for just now noticing the obvious bags under her eyes and the overwhelming sadness that dwelled just below her poorly put up facade.  
The Captain and Lieutenant stared silently at each other, then Toshiro spoke, while walking toward her desk. "Rangiku... I'm sorry."  
"Huh? For what Captain?" The confusion on her face almost made her seem like herself again.  
"For not realizing how sad you are, and for not being there to help you." He took a seat on the corner of her desk and continued, "I was being selfish. I was only thinking of myself. I didn't even spare your feelings a thought."  
"Captain I-" She started to speak, but Toshiro interrupted her.  
"Don't bother trying to lie. I know how much you cared for Gin, I didn't even think about how his death effected you. I'm sorry that I didn't see how much pain you're in, I'm here for you now and I... I hope you can forgive me." Toshiro finished his speech and turned to face her. His eyes widened at seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Thank you Captain." She spoke through her tears, a smile on her face.  
Toshiro smiled softly back at her, "Of course, Rangiku. You're precious to me. I want you to be happy again." 

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Rangiku calmed her breathing and subdued her tears, "Does that mean you'll let me out of work today?"  
Toshiro sighed audibly, slightly irked, then smiled, "Just this once."  
Rangiku jumped up from her desk with a cheer. She wrapped the short Captain up in a quick, tight embrace, then bolted out of the 10th division office, laughing all the way.  
Toshiro looked after her and sighed again, a soft grin on his face, "It's good to have you back Rangiku."


End file.
